vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuna (Kuma Kuma Kuma Bear)
|-|Yuna with Kumayuru and Kumakyuu= |-|Yuna= |-|Kumayuru and Kumakyuu= Summary Yuna is the main protagonist of the manga, Kuma Kuma Kuma Bear A teenager transported to another World after filling out a survey due to God, she now goes on an adventure to have lots of fun as she was bored of her old World Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, likely higher Name: Yuna Origin: Kuma Kuma Kuma Bear Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Kuma, The Rumored Bear, The Bloody Bear, Adventurer, Rank D Powers and Abilities: Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Accelerated Development, Aura, Creation, Dimensional Storage, Extrasensory Perception, Healing, Homing Attack, Information Analysis, Magic, Portal Creation, Statistics Amplification, Summoning, Limited Resistance to Water Manipulation, Likely Limited Spatial Manipulation Attack Potency: At least City Block level, likely higher (Melted a boulder, casually defeated a pack of Wolves, casually defeated a Wolf, damaged the ground, destroyed a boulder, injured the Goblin King, made a giant hole, and smashed a rock) Speed: At least Superhuman, likely higher (Instantly leapt through the air and again) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Block Class, likely higher Durability: At least City Block level, likely higher (Endured a blow from the Goblin King, endured the charges of Nushi with Earth Wall, survived a blow from the Black Viper, and survived another blow from the Black Viper) Stamina: Above Average (Casually ran for nearly 3 hours worth of walking distance without getting tired and walked around without getting tired) Range: Extended melee range to tens of meters Standard Equipment: Cypress Stick and Kuma Set Intelligence: Above Average (Created a plan to defeat the Black Viper after attacking it for a brief moment of time, figured out the location of an attacker instantly, and thought up of a plan by depriving the enemy of their oxygen right away) Weaknesses: Can't store living organisms on Kuma's Dimensional Box and use Magic without the Kuma Suit Feats: Show * Speed - and Kumakyuu Dodged an arrow * Lifting Strength - and Kumakyuu Lifted Nishu * Stamina - and Kumakyuu Isn't fatigued by running for a long period of time Notable Attacks/Techniques: Air Manipulation: : Suit Air Cutter: Creates gushes of air then throws them at the target, slicing them : Suit Kuma Cutter: Creates 3 Claws made out of air then throws them at the target, slicing them Earth Manipulation: : Suit Earth Wall: Create a Wall from the ground : Suit Kuma Wall: Create a Wall from the ground that looks like a Bear : Suit Kuma Paw: Removes the soil from the ground in the shape of a Paw : Suit Improvised House: Creates a House whose theme is a Bear : Suit Decoy: Create a Decoy of herself Fire Manipulation: : Suit Fire Ball: Lets out a Ball of Fire : Suit Kuma Fire: Lets out a Ball of Fire that looks like a Bear : Suit Flare: Lets out a tiny fire that she can see with : Suit Mini Flaming Kumas: Creates an Army Mini Bears made out of Fire Ice Manipulation: : Suit Ice Arrow: Creates a Cone-shaped Ice to throw at the target : Suit Ice Lance: Creates fragment of Ice to throw at the target : Suit Ice Cube: Create small Ice Cubes for drinks Light Manipulation: : Suit Kuma Light: Creates Light in the shape of a Bear Water Manipulation: : Suit Kuma Water: Creates a Bear-shaped prison made out of Water that traps opponents Accelerated Development: : Suit Can assimilate skills into her Kuma Suit Aura: : and Kumakyuu Can let out their Auras Creation: : Suit Can create and mold plastic out of nowhere to make cases for eggs Dimensional Storage: : Suit Kuma's Dimensional Box: Uses the White Kuma Glove to store in items Extrasensory Perception: : Suit Kuma's Detection: Detect monsters and humans by using a Bear's natural instinct : Suit Kuma Map: Records what the Bear's eyes see : Suit Flare: See what the Flare sees along the way of its path Healing: : Suit Cure: Heals wounds and illnesses : Suit Increases recovery speed Homing Attack: : Suit Can follow enemies with attacks Information Analysis: Can see her Status Magic: : Suit Can use Magic Portal Creation: : Suit Kuma Portal: Create Portals and connect them to transfer to each of them at will Statistics Amplification: : Suit Kuma Body Reinforcement: Strengthen the body Summoning: : Suit Kuma's Summon Beasts: Summons Kumayuru and Kumakyuu Limited Water Manipulation Resistance: : Suit Is waterproof Note: To see the reasons for her Powers and Abilities, check this blog and scroll down to the 'Explanations (Optional)' section Others Notable Victories: Dorothy Scarlet (Ultimate Antihero) Dorothy's profile (Speed Equalized. 17 meters apart. Both were 8-B) Notable Losses: Celistia Ralgris (Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut) Celistia's Profile (Speed Equalized. 17 meters apart. Both were 8-B) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kuma Kuma Kuma Bear Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 8 Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Water Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Aura Users Category:Creation Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Healers Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Portal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners